


My Boyfriend Has SWORDS?!

by EpicKiya722



Series: 🔥🌫Typical Teens of Avatar 🌊⛰ [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable Sokka, Adorable Zuko, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Sokka Being the Best, Zukka Week 2021, Zuko Being the Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Day 1 Prompt - SwordsSokka is finding out another unique detail about his boyfriend and he is very excited over it.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 🔥🌫Typical Teens of Avatar 🌊⛰ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/894636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	My Boyfriend Has SWORDS?!

**Author's Note:**

> It's Zukka Week 2021! And let's start with something fun, huh?! 
> 
> The prompt was swords and/or fake dating. I went with the first!
> 
> Here's the post about the prompts and stuff if you need it! ----> [Zukka Week 2021](https://zukkaweek.tumblr.com/post/643406003520602113/zukka-week-prompts-2021/)

"I'm sorry. What now?!"

Zuko bit his bottom lip to stiffen back a laugh, seeing the bewildered look on his boyfriend's face. He ran his fingers through his hair once before tying it back into a ponytail. His hair has gotten considerably a bit longer for the passing weeks.

"Yep."

"I know your uncle is like the most awesome uncle ever to exist, but I never knew he would get you swords!"

The conversation was brought up on their way to fencing practice. Sokka had made a comment about using real swords and how he always wanted one. In response, Zuko admitted to owning swords. Birthday gifts from his uncle.

Sokka's blues sparkled in amazement and have been for the past couple of minutes since coming into the practice room. Even when he retied his laces and got their equipment ready.

"Where exactly did he get swords from?"

"My uncle had quite the life before settling down with his tea shop. A friend of his made them for me."

"For you?!"

"I think so."

"Wow."

"What is Sokka giddy about now?" Jet had strolled up to the couple, lightly swinging his sabre by his side.

"Zuko has swords! Like actual swords!"

Much like Sokka had, Jet's eyes got wide with interest. He glanced at Zuko, waiting for confirmation and when the other nodded, his jaw dropped. "No way! You have to be lying!"

"Nuh uh. I'm not. I have proof." Zuko walked over to his bag and fished out his cell. He unlocked it and swiped to his gallery, showing them pictures. "See? This was from last year." In the picture was fifteen-year-old Zuko holding up, not one, but two swords. Iroh in the picture looked very proud of himself.

"No freaking way! You know, that explains why you're so good at fencing."

"Well, that and Zuko is a pupil of mine."

Both Jet and Sokka yelped in surprise at the suddenness of their coach's voice piping up from behind them. They jumped, turning to see Piando laughing at them.

"Hello, boys."

"Coach, no! Don't do that!", Sokka groaned.

"Just testing your awareness, so far, I'm impressed. Now, what are you three talking about?"

Jet pointed to Zuko with his sabre, carefully, of course. "Zuko has swords. Like actual swords. Look!"

Zuko showed the older the picture. Piando gave a nod. "Ah, es. I remember those swords. Dual swords. One of my most impressive works."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. Coach, you make it sound like as if you made those swords?", Sokka questioned, crossing his arms.

Piando didn't say anything. He didn't have to. The grin he sported was enough.

"OH, FOR REAL?!"

"I'm quite the craftsman. It's a family tradition." They watched him walk towards where his own sabre was propped up and grabbed hold of it. "Along with Zuko's uncle, I am a war veteran. I already knew how to weld weapons before then and now it's a hobby."

"Well, you know what? Can I request a sword made for my next birthday?", Sokka asked, raising his hand. "Please, please, please!"

"Same!", Jet shouted.

Zuko had let his laughter out this time, finding his boyfriend too cute while fanboying over swords. He always figured he would be a boomerang guy, given the many times they played the game in the park Sokka proved himself quite the pro. Yet, he can get behind him being both a sword and boomerang guy. Sokka has the drive to be good at anything he put his mind to. That's why Zuko adored about him.

"Alright, boys. Let's get practice started.", Piando ordered. "Come on. Our next competition is in two weeks."

As their teammates gathered around, Zuko had grabbed onto Sokka's hand and pulled him close. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, one that had Sokka blushing.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"You are cute. After practice, come by and I'll show you the swords."

Did Sokka's eyes light in with delight as a huge smirk adorned his handsome face? You can say it did.


End file.
